Blog użytkownika:Akari Urokiri1/Just Be Mine
Witam was moi drodzy na moim drugim opowiadaniu na tej wiki. Od razu informuję iż jeśli chcecie wiedzieć kiedy dodaje dalsze części opowiadania to zapraszam na https://www.facebook.com/pages/Astrid-Haddock/1523015114583157?ref=hl gdzie będę informować o pojawieniu się rozdziałów. No a oprócz tego to chyba nic. Teraz zapraszam na wprowadzenie i pierwszy rozdział. Miłego czytania ;* Wrpowadzenie: " Prawdziwy i udany związek opiera się na kilku rzeczach: miłości, wierności, porozumieniu i zaufaniu. Gdy jednak jedna z tych rzeczy zostanie zabrana lub zniszczona, to samo dzieje się z związku. Oddalacie się od siebie a na końcu rozchodzicie na różne ścieżki drogi zwanej życiem...." Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson, mam 20 lat, smoka i ukochanego. Te słowa powiedziała mi kiedyś moja matka. A raczej napisała. Nigdy jej nie poznałam tak samo jak Czkawka swojej, lecz los się do niego uśmiechnął, wręczając medal. Po jednej stronie była jego żyjąca matka, która zamieszkała z nami na Berk z drugiej strony była śmierć jego ojca. Czkawka przeżył to najgorzej wraz ze swoją matką, jednak po jakimś czasie pogodził się z jego stratą. Przynajmniej jemu udało się poznać oboje rodziców. Ja już tego szczęścia nie miałam. Moją jedyną rodzinom był mój wujek Finn, lecz niestety już go nie ma. Za jego śmierć zapłacił Dagur, który go zgładził. A Berserkowie zostali podbici przez nas. To takie pomniejsze streszczenie tego co się wydarzyło. Czkawka był wodzem a ja byłam przy nim i zawsze go wspierałam. Ale do pewnego czasu. Wszystko zaczęło się psuć gdy Eret przyniósł do wioski nieprzytomną dziewczynę.... Rozdział pierwszy " Początek końca" Nie mogłam spać. Cały czas miałam w głowie obraz zaintrygowanego Czkawki nową przybyszką. A co jeśli będzie tak samo jak z Heather? Co jeśli i ona chce wykorzystać moich znajomych i ukochanego? Nie! Nie mogę do tego dopuścić! Nie pozwolę jej nikogo z ważnych dla mnie ludzi zranić ani wykorzystać! Podniosłam się z łóżka i szybko ubrałam. Włosy zaplotłam w niechlujnego warkocza i biorąc swój topór wyszłam z domu. Mimo iż mieszkam sama posiadam dość duży dom. Będąc na dworze do moich płuc doszło świeże, nocne powietrze. Zamknęłam oczy, uśmiechając się w stronę nocy. Założyłam kaptur i podeszłam do smoczycy, która już nie spała. Cmoknęłam ją w nos i wskakując na jej grzbiet wystartowałyśmy. Odkąd Czkawka stał się wodzem to ja szukam nowych krain, tworząc ciąg dalszy jego mapy. Leciałyśmy, nie zważając na mijający czas. Zamiast zimna, czułam wolność, której od tak długiego czasu potrzebowałam. Położyłam się na Wichurce, chowając dłonie pod głową. Zamiast gwiazd widziałam oczy Czkawki, jego uśmiech, jego łzy, do moich uszu nie docierał świst powietrza, tylko śmiech chłopaka, lub jego głos. Zaraz głos? Usiadłam i nasłuchiwałam. Nic nie słyszałam. Jednak dla pewności wolałam się rozejrzeć. Spojrzałam pod smoka, i nic, tylko chmury. Po moich bokach też nic. Za mną tylko ogon smoka a nade mną…. - Czkawka! - Dobry Milady. To gdzie lecimy?- pyta zniżając się smokiem do mnie. Z jednej strony czułam szczęście iż tu ze mną jest, a z drugiej strony złość. Powinien odpoczywać a nie latać za mną! Jutro przecież ma masę obowiązków i musi być pełen sił! - Ja przed siebie a ty do wioski.- powiedziałam poważnym tonem patrząc na niego. Zdjął maskę, ukazując mi swoją twarz. Włosy miał w lekkim nieładzie, aż się prosiły o to aby ich dotknąć i poprawić. Nagle poczułam czyjąś dłoń w pasie, a po chwili już siedziałam na Szczerbatku, otoczona w pasie przez Czkawkę. - Czkawka wracaj do wioski!- krzyknęłam chcąc się mu wyrwać i wrócić na swojego smoka, lecz nie chciał mnie puścić. - Nie, lecisz ze mną. To rozkaz twojego wodza.- uduszę go za to! Słyszałam jak się śmieje, za co oberwał ode mnie z łokcia w żebra, przez co syknął.- Ała! Byłaś zbyt brutalna. - Oj, tak bardzo wodza przepraszam.- powiedziałam z sarkazmem. Za to Czkawka wsadził mi palec pod lewe żebro. Wykrzywiłam usta w bólu. Chwile lecieliśmy aż Szczerbatek nie wylądował na wyspie. Obok niego pojawiła się Wichurka. Chciałam mu się wyrwać, jednak skubany trzymał mnie w żelaznym uścisku. - Puszczaj mnie! Czkawka masz dokładnie pięć sekund aby mnie puścić, bo jak n…- przerwał mi pocałunkiem. Mimowolnie się w nim zatraciłam. Już od pewnego czasu to on rozpoczynał pocałunki, co mi się strasznie podobało. Wsadziłam palce w jego włosy, pogłębiając pocałunek. Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało, dotyku jego ciała, jego oddechu na mojej szyi…. Po prostu brakowało mi go całego. Poczułam jak wsadza do moich ust, swój język, prosząc mój do tańca. Teraz razem tańczyły swój namiętny taniec w naszych jamach ustnych. Chciałam aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, jednak nasze smoki podcięły nam nogi, teraz leżałam na chłopaku, zanosząc się śmiechem. - No dobra, bardzo dziękuje za ten pocałunek wodzu, a teraz wracaj do wioski. Musisz wypocząć przed jutrzejszym dniem. Masz jutro masę obowiązków.- przyciągnął mnie do siebie, turlając się i znajdując nade mną. - Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem kochanie. Dopiero co się rozgrzewałem tym pocałunkiem. A praca nie zając nie ucieknie. Lecz chwila sam na sam z tobą to już tak. - Bez przesady.- chwycił za mój warkoczyk i zaczął się nim bawić. Zrobiłam to samo. Pocałował mnie w usta, jednak po chwili zaczął schodzić pocałunkami niżej. Widać iż się za mną stęsknił. Może to wykorzystam? Nagle się zatrzymał, wiedziałam iż przeszkadzają mu w tej chwili moje ubrania. Położyłam nogi na jego biodrach i jednym ruchem powaliłam na ziemie, samej siadając na nim okrakiem. - Mam rozumieć iż mam się przyzwyczajać do swojej pozycji w łóżku?- spytał zakładając dłonie pod głowę. Zaśmiałam się, opierając brodę na jego klatce piersiowej. Trzeba przyznać iż strasznie się zmienił pod względem wyglądu w ciągu tych pięciu lat. Cmoknęłam go w bliznę i zeszłam z niego. - Nie tylko do pozycji w łóżku, ale i w związku.- puściłam do niego oczko, na co posłał mi buziaka. Spojrzałam na smoki i się zaśmiałam. Bawiły się w przeciąganie pnia. Po chwili poczułam brodę Czkawki na moim ramieniu a jego dłonie otaczały mnie w pasie. - Zastanawiało cię to co stanie się jutro?- spytałam patrząc na ciemne niebo. Cmoknął mnie w szyję, delikatnie mnie w nią gryząc. - Kiedyś, nie. Ale odkąd jesteś ze mną co noc się tym dręczę. Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć iż ze mną jesteś. Boje się iż pewnego dnia się obudzę a ciebie już po prostu przy mnie nie będzie. - Czyli nie jestem jedyna. Ja to się boje iż ktoś mi ciebie zabierze, a wiem iż to jest pewne. No cóż, trzeba spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Jesteś seksownym, młodym mężczyzną, do którego ciągnie multum kobiet. A ja jestem… zwyczajna.- gwałtownie mnie odwrócił twarzą do siebie. Widziałam w jego oczach złość. Tylko na co? Przecież mówię samą prawdę. Chwycił mnie za podbródek, otwierając palcami usta. - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie Astrid. Nie jesteś zwyczajna, przecież zadajesz się ze mną!- zaśmiałam się w myślach, ach ta jego skromność.- Poza tym ja nie widzę swojej przyszłości niż u twego boku. To z tobą chce się ożenić, mieć dzieci i razem sprawować rządy na Berk. Tak więc wyjdź za mnie. Zostań moją i tylko moją żoną, kochanką, miłością. Bądź dalej sensem mojego istnienia…- przyłożyłam mu palce do ust. On mi się właśnie oświadczył?! Czkawka poprosił mnie właśnie o rękę! Na Thora! Chciałam krzyczeć z radości, a jedyne co zrobiłam to… się poryczałam ze szczęścia. Chciał już coś powiedzieć, jednak mu nie pozwoliłam, zatykając mu usta swoimi. Z tego gwałtownego ruchu oboje leżeliśmy na trawie, zachłannie się całując... ( a tu scena łóżkowa, jeśli ktoś chce ją przeczytać to zapraszam http://keeps-on-growing.blogspot.co.uk/2014/09/just-be-mine-i.html)... Leżeliśmy tak, cali spoceni, całując się. Smoki dalej się bawiły, ale jak widać pomyślały o nas i rozpaliły nam ognisko. Teraz ogrzewaliśmy się ogniem w naszych ciałach, który z każdym dotykiem stawał się większy. Leżałam pod nim. Oderwał swoje usta od mojej szyi, patrzył na mnie z góry. Włosy spływały mu po twarzy, kilka kosmyków przykleiło się do spoconego czoła. Nic nie mówił tylko patrzył mi w oczy. Uwielbiałam widok tych soczyście zielonych oczu, mogłabym patrzyć w nie w nieskończoność a i nigdy nie miałabym dosyć. Położyłam dłoń na jego policzku i powiedziałam ze łzami szczęścia w oczach. - Kocham cię Czkawka.- ten mnie pocałował, delikatnie a zarazem zachłannie i namiętnie. - Ja ciebie też kocham Astrid.- po czym znów zatopiliśmy się w naszych ustach…. Dochodziła godzina siódma, wnioskując z położenia słońca na niebie. Leżałam na klatce piersiowej Czkawki, na szczęście lub nie w ubraniu. Jego dłonie głaskały moje plecy. Chciałam aby czas się zatrzymał. Chciałam go uwięzić w moich ramionach i nigdy nie puszczać. Chciałam go tylko dla siebie. Ale trzeba wracać. On jest wodzem i ma swoje obowiązki a ja szkolę młodych wojowników. Podparłam się na łokciu i całując go w usta wstałam. - Trzeba się zbierać, bo wyślą po nas a zwłaszcza po ciebie smoki tropiące.- wyciągnęłam w jego stronę rękę, aby mu pomóc wstać. Chwycił za nią, podnosząc się i przyciągając mnie do siebie, namiętnie całując. W ciągu tych paru godzin obdarowaliśmy się niezliczoną liczbą pocałunków. Jakbyśmy wiedzieli iż coś się wydarzy. - Nie chce. Wole zostać tutaj z tobą i cieszyć się twym cudnym ciałem oraz no całą tobą niż być tam i wysłuchiwać zażaleń na młodych jeźdźców. Już chyba wiem jak to było z nami, kiedy zaczynaliśmy. - Masz racje. Ja też bym wolała zostać tu i dalej badać twoje ciało, ale cóż jestem też wojowniczką, która otrzymała ważne zadanie od wodza.- cmoknęłam go w usta.- Ale jeśli się dziś pośpieszymy to będziemy mieć dla siebie całą dzisiejszą noc. Zgadzasz się na to wodzu?- spytałam gryząc go delikatnie w ucho, jednocześnie jeżdżąc zmysłowo palcem po jego kombinezonie. Spojrzał na mnie z pożądaniem na co się uśmiechnęłam, całując go w policzek i ruszając w stronę Wichurki. - Jeśli tak to mnie złap wodzu!- krzyknęłam wbijając się w powietrze. Nie odwróciłam się za siebie. Dobrze wiedziałam iż za chwile mnie dogoni. I nie myliłam się. Ścigaliśmy się jak małe dzieci do wioski. Wylądowaliśmy pod moim domem, ja zsiadłam z Wichurki i chciałam się z nim pożegnać, całusem w policzek, jednak ten zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka i przyciskając do drzwi na oczach mieszkańców obdarował mnie namiętnym, lekko zboczonym pocałunkiem, który odwzajemniłam. Po chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie, ja ostatni raz go cmoknęłam w policzek i udałam się w moją stronę. - Kocham cię!- krzyknął na całe gardło, wbijając się w powietrze. Zaśmiałam się. - Ja ciebie też.- wyszeptałam, kierując się w stronę lasu. Cóż czas na trening *~* Nastawał wieczór. Moi uczniowie z jękiem udawali się na swoich smokach w stronę wioski, postanowiłam uczynić to samo, dlatego czym prędzej wdrapałam się na Wichurę, która szybko wbiła się w powietrze. Dalej nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co się wydarzyło dzisiejszego ranka. Wylądowałyśmy przed moim domem, a przy drzwiach spała Spryciula z zaczepioną na nodze kartką. Wichura poszła do swojego domku a ja ukucnęłam, odwiązując od smoka list. Było w nim napisane iż jutro wybieram się z Czkawką na posiedzenie wodzów, będę robić w formie ochroniarza. Uśmiechnęłam się, wbiegając do środka. Szybko dopadłam moją torbę, zaczynając chować do niej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, takie jak ubrania, woda, smoczy miętka itp. Wyrobiłam się w dwadzieścia minut. Oczywiście nie zabrakło noży i sztyletów oraz trzech toporów. Położyłam ją na łóżku, udając się do łazienki. Pozbyłam się już po raz drugi ubrań, każdy dotyk, przypominał pocałunki Czkawki. Na samą myśl na mojej twarzy zagościł wielki rumieniec. Aby o tym nie myśleć i o tym co się stanie w domu Czkawki, zakryłam twarz włosami. Na szczęście Wichurka o mnie pomyślała bo zagrzała mi ciepłej wody. Wlałam ją do bali, po chwili samej się w niej znajdując. Szybko zaczęłam się szorować, nie chcąc marnując czasu, na wylegiwanie się w wodzie. Zanurzyłam głowę pod wodę, po chwili gwałtownie ją wyciągając, włosy uderzyły mnie w plecy. Przetarłam dłonią mokrą od wody twarz, zaczesując włosy do tyłu. Wyszłam, owijając ciało w ręcznik, a drugim wytarłam włosy, które po chwili były mimo tego iż wciąż mokre w warkoczu. Potem zaczęłam wycierać energicznie ciało. Gdy już się wytarłam, owinęłam znów ciało ręcznikiem, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i udając się do pokoju. Tam szybko się ubrałam i zabierając ze sobą torbę, opuściłam dom. Wichura już czekała, a mi wystarczyło tylko na nią wskoczyć i już leciałam do okna Czkawki. Zawsze tak wchodzimy, już od kilku lat. Do moich uszu doszedł kobiecy głos. Dlatego nakazałam Wichurce podlecieć do okna, jednak zostać w ukryciu drzewa. Widziałam na łóżku Czkawkę, nie miał na sobie górnej części kombinezonu. Może mi się przesłyszało iż ktoś u niego jest. Jednak szybko ujrzałam zbliżający się w jego stronę cień. Po chwili ukazała się Elsa. Chwyciłam za sztylet i szykowałam się do rzutu, jednak to co po chwili ujrzałam mnie sparaliżowało. Pocałowała go! A on to odwzajemnił! Starałam się powstrzymać łzy, na marne. Jedyne co umiałam zrobić to rzucić tym sztyletem nad głową Czkawki, który gwałtownie się od niej odsunął. Podbiegł do okna a ja odleciałam. Wtuliłam się w szyję Wichury, pozwalając łzą płynąć. Słyszałam krzyki Czkawki, jednak po chwili zniknęłam w chmurach. Tak bardzo miałam dość, tego dnia. Najpierw było cudownie, a gdy miało być jeszcze lepiej, stało się koszmarnie. Nie wiem ile tak leciałyśmy, jednak łzy przestały spływać mi z oczu. Teraz chłodny wiatr wiał w moją twarz. Chwyciłam się za serce, które zostało złamane i prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie w całości. Wsłuchałam się w otoczenie. Oprócz szumu wiatru i przecinających powietrze skrzydeł Wichury, nie było słychać nic więcej. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd powietrze przeciął prawdopodobnie Wandersmok, na którego grzbiecie był jeździec. Wystraszyłam się. Chwyciłam się mocnej siodła, jednak to nic nie dało. Po chwili byłam porwana przez władcę błyskawic. Szarpałam się, chcąc jak najszybciej siedzieć znów na swoim smoku. Jednak na nic była moja siła z siłą smoka. Słyszałam krzyki swojej smoczycy, która jak się okazało pędziła za nami. Czułam się teraz jak Czkawka, gdy został porwany przez swoją matkę… Czkawka… Na samo wspomnienie jego imienia, zebrało mi się na płacz. Dobra! Koniec z byciem słabym! Kiedy tylko wylądujemy ucieknę. Jedyne co teraz widziałam to mrok, panujący wśród nocnych chmur. Księżyc jak i gwiazdy ukryły się pod pierzastą kołdrą. Nagle wlecieliśmy do jakieś jaskini, chciałam się wyrwać, jednak smok leciał dalej. Chwytając całe moje ciało w swoje szpony. Po chwili się zatrzymaliśmy a smok ostrożnie postawił mnie na ziemi. Chwila, czemu zrobił to ostrożnie? Nieważne, to może być moja szansa. Odskoczyłam do tyłu, wyciągając sztylet spod uda i wyciągając go przed siebie. Smok nawet nie zawarczał. Tylko upadł na trawę zasypiając. Nie powiem, że dość mnie to zszokowało. Z jego grzbietu zszedł jeździec, a za mną usłyszałam znajome skrzeczenie. Już nie byłam tu sama. Postać pozbyła się swojej maski a pod nią ukazała się…. **** Kto zgadnie kogo ujrzała Astrid dostanie dedyka. Do następnego rozdziału ;* Rozdział drugi " Nowa rodzina" Postać pozbyła się swojej maski a pod nią ukazała się dziewczyna, na oko miała czternaście lat. Posiadała bladą cerę, szare oczy oraz ciemnobrązowe włosy sięgające do ramion. - Kim ty jesteś i czemu dosiadałaś tej pięknej samicy Śmiertnika Zębacza?- nie powiem byłam w niemałym szoku. Zostałam porwana przez dziecko! To już jest największe upokorzenie dla wojownika. Schowałam sztylet, głaszcząc uspokajająco Wichurę. - Jestem Astrid, a ty? - Melodia. Skąd jesteś i czemu latałaś na smoku? - Piękne imię. Cóż pochodzę z Berk i od ponad pięciu lat trenujemy smoki. A ty?- widziałam na jej twarzy zdziwienie jak i zaciekawienie. Powoli kierowała się w naszą stronę, spokojnie wyciągając dłoń. Wichura naszykowała kolce, jednak kiedy dziewczynka jej dotknęła od razu je schowała. - Wrauau. - Wraaauo.- teraz to na serio nic nie rozumiem. - Ty mówisz po smoczemu? - Tak. I wiem co ci się przytrafiło. Dlatego jeśli chcesz możesz tu zostać.- uśmiechnęła się do mnie niepewnie. Od razu poprawiła mi samopoczucie. Może to jest moja szansa? Może dzięki niej będę mogła zacząć wszystko od nowa? Zapomnieć o Czkawce i innych z Berk. Tak to dobra rzecz jaka mnie spotkała tego wieczoru. - Dziękuje. A powiedz ile masz lat. - Czternaście wiosen. A ty? - Dwadzieścia. - A odpowiadając na wcześniejsze pytanie, to cóż przez całe życie jestem wychowywana przez smoki, więc po jakimś czasie się nauczyłam. Jeśli chcesz mogę i ciebie nauczyć. Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem, którego od razu polubiłam. Dziwne co nie? - Nie, wcale nie. I będę zaszczycona mogąc nauczyć się języka smoków.- powiedziałam ze szczerym uśmiechem. Ta znów uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i muszę przyznać do twarzy jej. Od teraz mogę zacząć wszystko od nowa, będę mogła zapomnieć o tym, którego kocham i który złamał mi serce. Nagle ziewnęłam, na co tylko się zaśmiała melodyjnie. - Musisz być zmęczona tym wszystkim co się dziś wydarzyło. Chodź zaprowadzę cię do twojego nowego domu.- wyciągnęła w moją stronę dłoń, jakby chciała dotknąć mojej głowy. Dokładnie, w ten sam sposób oswaja się smoka. Uśmiechnęłam się, może i ja ją czegoś nauczę? Może, ale pomyślę o tym później. Zamiast chwycić za jej dłoń zachowałam się tak jak smok. Przyłożyłam swoje czoło do jej dłoni, zamykając oczy. Nie wiem czemu, ale od bardzo dawna poczułam przyjemne ciepło posiadania rodziny…… „ Perspektywa Czkawki” < przed rzuceniem noża > Właśnie wróciłem do swojego domu. Matki na szczęście nie było w domu, więc nie muszę się martwić o to iż ktoś będzie nas podsłuchiwał. Szczerbatek udał się na górę a ja za nim. Będąc w pokoju pozbyłem się górnej części kombinezonu i kładąc się na łóżku czekałem. Może powinienem się wykąpać? Albo wygonię Szczerbatka na dwór, i będzie się bawić z Wichurą. Tak to dobry pomysł. Nagle Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć, więc podniosłem się z łóżka. Jakie mnie spotkało zdziwienie i rozczarowanie, że to nie była Astrid a Elsa. - Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz u mnie w domu o tak późnej porze?- przyglądała mi się opierając o framugę drzwi. Spojrzałem z wyrzutem na przyjaciela, mógł mnie wcześniej uprzedzić iż weszła do domu. Przecież ma ten swój smoczy słuch! - Czkawka…. Czy ja też mogę mieć smoka?- spytała robiąc słodką i niewinną minę. Na mnie to nie działało. Westchnąłem przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy. - I tylko po to tu przyszłaś? Nie mogłaś zrobić tego wcześniej, albo i jutro? Teraz jestem zmęczony i chciałbym pobyć sam.- do puki nie przyjdzie do mnie Astrid, wtedy nie będę zmęczony, dopowiedziałem sobie w myślach. - Rozumiem. W takim razie dobranoc Czkawka.- powiedziała podchodząc do mnie. Nie wiedziałem co planuję, a gdy się zorientowałem było już za późno. Cały zesztywniałem, nie wiem jak długo byłem w tym szoku, ale gdy już się otrząsnąłem i miałem ją od siebie odsunąć usłyszałem świst noża nad moją głową. Odepchnąłem ją od siebie i spojrzałem w okno. To była Astrid. Szybko podbiegłem do okna i ujrzałem nim nie odleciała szklące się od łez oczy. Szybko wyskoczyłem a mordka za mną. Wbiliśmy się w niebo, musiałem ją znaleźć i to jak najszybciej! Błagam Szczerbatek pośpiesz się! Do moich uszu dotarł kobiecy płacz oraz ryk Śmiertnika. Astrid! Szczerbatek poleciał za dźwiękiem, ale już po chwili niczego nie było oprócz ciemności. Wściekły na samego siebie zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i krzyknąłem na całe gardło. - ASTRID!! „ Perspektywa Astrid” Poczułam coś łuskowatego na swojej szyi, a kiedy otworzyłam oczy ujrzałam śpiącą Spryciule. Więc mnie odnalazła. Mam tylko nadzieje iż nikt za nią nie leciał. Przytuliłam ją do siebie, cmokając w nos. Ta otworzyła oczy i liznęła mnie w twarz. Zaśmiałam się. Jednak na smokach można polegać. Nagle poczułam iż Wichura budzi się do życia, ją też pocałowałam na dzień dobry na co zaczęła się do mnie łasić. Kocham ją. Zawsze wie jak poprawić mi nastrój. Poczułam na swoim karku czyiś oddech. - Widzę iż kochasz smoki.- usłyszałam przy moim uchu. Odwróciłam się a dziewczynka wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę smoka i niczym matka dotykające swoje dziecko przyłożyła dłoń do jego policzka. - Ttak.- powiedziałam niepewnie. Muszę przyznać iż nic co mówiło nie brzmiało jak u nastolatki. Tylko jak u dorosłej kobiety. Nie mogę uwierzyć iż ma dopiero czternaście lat! Usiadła obok mnie patrząc na bawiące się młode Szeptozgony. Nie bała się, można było to ujrzeć na pierwszy rzut oka. Nagle przed jej twarzą pokazał się młody Zmiennoskrzydłych. Ta zamiast uciec pocałowała go w nos mówiąc coś do niego po smoczemu. Ten zniknął by po chwili pojawić się trzymając w paszczy koszyk z owocami, który położył na moich kolanach. - Pogłaszcz go. Nic ci nie zrobi.- powiedziała samej go głaszcząc a po chwili biorąc jabłko do ręki. Niepewnie wyciągnęłam rękę patrząc mu w oczy. Bałam się, ale chciałam podziękować. Ten z uśmiechem przysunął głowę do mojej ręki i zaczął słodko mruczeć. Wydałam z siebie cichy okrzyk radości i podrapałam go pod brodą. Widać bardzo mu się podobało. - Polubił cię. Smacznego.- powiedziała podając mi przypieczoną rybę. Sięgnęłam po nią i łamiąc na pół dałam mojemu nowemu koledze. Za co zostałam przez niego polizana i zniknął. Wyciągnęłam z torby kurczaka, którego dałam Wichurce i Spryciuli. Zjadły od razu, postanowiłam zrobić to samo i zaczęłam jeść swoje śniadanie. Po chwili odwróciłam się do Melodii jednak jej nie było. Szybko się podniosłam i rozglądając się na wszystkie strony jej szukałam. Kiedy byłam przy krawędzi, jakieś smoki podczas zabawy przez przypadek mnie popchnęły a ja zaczęłam spadać. Nim wydobyłam krzyk, zostałam przez coś złapana. Jak się okazało to była Melodia. - Powinnaś uważać. W chwili obecnej Zmiennoskrzydłe nie śpią, więc nie robią za niewidzialne podłoże.- przyciągnęła mnie do siebie uśmiechając się. - Przepraszam, ale nie było ciebie obok mnie i się martwiłam iż… - Smoki mi coś zrobią? Albo iż coś tobie zrobią? - Nnnie….- podrapałam się z zakłopotaniem.- Bałam się iż znów zostanę sama.- wyszeptałam. Nagle przytuliła się do mnie. - Obiecuję iż cię nie opuszczę. Ja też nie chce być już sama. Proszę bądź moją starszą siostrą Astrid.- zszokowała mnie tym co powiedziała. Czyli ona też jest samotna? Przyciągnęłam ją mocniej do siebie, kładąc brodę na jej głowie. w końcu mam kogoś kim mogę się zająć a i sama będę przez tą osobę zajmowana. - Dobrze siostrzyczko.- cmoknęłam ją we włosy. Już nie jestem tą Nieustraszoną oraz Bezlitosną Astrid Hofferson. Teraz mogę wszystko zacząć od nowa i zrobię to jak najlepiej. Żegnaj przeszłości witaj przyszłości. Mam nadzieje iż od teraz wszystko się ułoży….. *~* Na niebie było widać gwiazdy a ja wraz z Melodią leżałyśmy na trawie. Dziewczyna opowiadała mi przeróżne historię jakie ją spotkały od samego początku jej życia ze smokami. I muszę stwierdzić iż jest to wszystko bardzo interesujące. Patrzyłam z uśmiechem na gwiazdy, wyobrażając sobie wszystkie te zdarzenia i za każdym razem się śmiałam. Potem oczywiście przyszła kolej na mnie. Z westchnieniem zaczęłam opowiadać. Bądź co bądź z każdej z moich historii był Czkawka. Po pewnym czasie spojrzałam na nią a ona spała, wtulona w klatkę piersiową swojej smoczycy. Nazywa się Burza. Pasuje do niej. Sama też postanowiłam pójść spać. Jednak nie mogłam. Dlatego patrzyłam cały czas na niebo. Czemu mnie nikt nie szuka? Czemu? Może wszystko co przez te wszystkie lata mówił Czkawka to było kłamstwo? Z tego co widzę to tak. Tak więc niech sobie żyje nowym życiem bo i ja też zamierzam! Tak dokładnie! To moje nowe postanowienie! Zapomnę o tym debilu i zacznę wszystko od początku! *** No i to koniec. Nikomu się nie udało, a to szkoda, ale wasze odpowiedzi były ciekawe :* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone